Krazy Kart
by Darkrealmist v.2
Summary: A high-speed chase tears through the streets of Densan City! Behind the wheel? A criminal couple and a pair of underage drivers! [Animeverse]


Krazy Kart

Author's Note: As I did in my other fics "Topspin" and "SecretArea", I am referring to Kosuke's unnamed Navi from the anime as "Magogomaman" (lit. "Grandson Topman"). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Summary:

A high-speed chase tears through the streets of Densan City! Behind the wheel? A criminal couple and a pair of underage drivers!

* * *

During Slur's circulation of Asteroids, there was one occasion when an autopilot program was hacked to commandeer a caravan of cars.

Nobody but a select handful remembered the event. Not Route-san, the auto museum tour guide AI who was rebooted after she sacrificed herself to hamper the thieves. And not the criminals involved, gangsters whose recollections were erased after Duo reset the timeline.

Deemed unfit to stand trial, the culprits responsible weren't able to be held in lockup by the Net Police indefinitely. That Jyawaiin shirt-wearing mob boss walked, as did the small-timers he coerced to do his bidding: Asteroid Brightman's former operator, Ken, and his girlfriend Mary.

Falling into old habits upon release, Ken and Mary found a new set of wheels to jack.

Elementary schoolers Chisao and Kosuke happened to be on the same block.

"Chisao-kun, those bad guys are stealing somebody's car! We gotta warn the cops!"

"Or we snag 'em ourselves, chu!"

"_The Faster and the Furious_? Cooool!"

The boys spotted a dump truck. The driver had left the engine hot and the keys in the ignition as he chatted up a safety worker.

"Wait, isn't this also stealing?"

"No, chu! We're borrowing it, chu!"

Not arguing with that logic, Kosuke climbed into the front seat; Chisao, the passenger side.

"Can you drive, chu?"

"Does it look like my feet can touch the pedals?" Kosuke pumped a foot midair and plugged in. "Take the wheel, Magogomaman!"

Kosuke's juvenile Navi lashed his top-spinning string around the machine's control sphere, and a strong rip later, brought the vehicle out of park.

Prior to departure, Chisao rolled down the window and answered the incensed owner's shout of "Hey, that's my truck!" with a courtesy "Sorry, we'll return it, chu!"

Realizing they'd gained unwanted attention, Ken and Mary disregarded every red light. The kids gave chase, Kosuke applying his expertise at racing games to his navigation to avoid striking pedestrians.

A law enforcement presence rapidly built behind the speeding infractors.

Magogomaman accelerated beside the stolen black coupe, allowing Mary a glimpse at their primary pursuers.

Kosuke sneered and honked the horn while Chisao waved.

Under the impression he'd been hitting the bottle too hard, Ken lost his grip on the steering, and the car spun across a fire hydrant, where the wolves duly pinned the couple to the hood and cuffed them.

An inappropriately placed banzai with his operator and his operator's friend resulted in Magogomaman becoming similarly distracted, the trailer drifting off course and plowing through Maha Ichiban's front door.

It was a good thing they had their seat belts on and the restaurant's occupants fled further inside by the time Magogomaman reasserted the brakes.

Chisao peeled his face from the airbag. "Owww, chu!"

"Chisao! Kosuke!" Dekao reached them first.

"I'm fine…" Kosuke massaged the lump on his head.

"No permanent damage, Niichan!"

Dekao bore them on his back over the deadly glass of the windshield and totalled entrance.

"What were you doing?" Netto mourned his lunch.

"Catching robbers, chu."

"Robbers? That's the police's job!"

The WWW's jaws dropped scanning the mess, which included the halved statue of Mahajarama. Dingo seemed depressed about losing the latest batch of curry more than anything.

Though World Three forgot, Dekao crashed a fish-shaped aircraft into Maha Niban once before. And now, Chisao and Kosuke had crashed a dump truck into Maha Ichiban!

Hinoken jerked Dekao's collar. "You fool! Keep your brother on a shorter leash!"

Didn't matter how much smarter he was compared to his brother. Recklessness ran in Oyama Chisao's family.


End file.
